Childhood Pals
by DanversFrost35
Summary: "A boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton." Daxam and Krypton may be sister planets, but they're also rivals. One day, Alura and Zor-El, Leaders of Krypton, came up with a suggestion to solve their problems. Live the life of each planet's people and come to an agreement. Queen Rhea agreed, knowing there was no way to force herself out of this. Then, the Prince Mon-El met Kara…
1. Prologue: The Meeting

Krypton. The planet with lawyers, doctors, scientists. The light from the red sun poured onto the surface of the planet. The Kryptonians were anxious, scared about when the Daxamites would arrive.

On Daxam, it was a world of parties, where they celebrate every occasion. Every occasion except this.

The War of Sisters. A war that Krypton and Daxam, the sister planets, had been fighting for years. The only thing they acknowledge each other of was the sharing of their red sun.

Days ago, the leaders of Krypton, Alura In-Ze and her husband Zor-El, had sent a message to the rulers of Daxam, Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand. They had met up in their ships, where they agreed, the rulers of Daxam would stay with the leaders of Krypton for a week, and the leaders of Krypton would in turn stay at Daxam the next week. This is to allow each other to experience their way of life.

Initially, the Daxamites were against it, but as many of them saw no point in the war, they soon accepted it.

On the other hand, the Kryptonite were more than happy about this as they had wanted peace.

Alura and Zor-El were standing at the porch, where the Daxamite ship landed.

"Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand," Alura gave a deep bow, "Welcome to our humble abode."

"Don't flatter yourself, darling," Queen Rhea took it upon herself to 'inspect' the place, "What kind of abomination of a castle is this?"

Alura sighed, "Well, come in…"

As Rhea walked into the house, she was amazed, "The size of this place is even larger than my throne room!"

Alura smiled, showing the King and Queen of Daxam to their room, "You'll be sleeping here, and would you rather your son sleep with you or alone?"

"Mon-El? He should learn to sleep away from us. But maybe, he can sleep with someone?" Rhea inquired.

"Of course," Alura nodded, "He can sleep with my young daughter Kara. On separate beds of course. They can play together as they are both 13."

"Now that that's settled," Queen Rhea said, "can we get on with the meeting?"


	2. Chapter 1: Acquaintances

Alura led the Daxamites into the living room, where Rhea was pleasantly surprised, "This is a wide array of furniture, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you, now shall we have our breakfast? Would you like our traditional Kryptonian breakfast of fried H'Raka meat alongside some Thoni Tea?" Alura said.

"Well, since it is tradition, I suppose I must," sighed Rhea.

"Cook! Please, serve our guests three servings of Kryptonian traditional breskfast," Alura commanded, motioning to the Daxamite Royals, "How was your sleep?"

"The bed was... comfortable," Rhea struggled to find the right word.

"The bed was very uncomfortable! I wanna go home!" came a cry from a young boy, who had started munching on his meal that the Cook, a Brainiac, had just set out for him, "And this tastes bland!"

Alura sighed, as she caught sight of her blond daughter bringing her food back into the kitchen.

"Mon-El! Don't be so rude! The Kryptonians are trying to be nice and make peace with us!" King Lar Gand said, glaring at the small Daxamite prince.

Alura motioned for the girl to go to her as she came out, "We did not get a chance to introduce the rest of my household. You know Zor-El and me, and this," Alura placed her hands on her daughter's shoulder, "is Kara."

Mon-El took no interest in the conversation, but when he saw the beautiful Kryptonian girl who stood in front off him, dressed in white, he held out his now-empty plate, saying, "Here, maid! Take my dishes to be washed!"

Kara glared at him, making a face. Mon-El noticed, and whined, "Mommy! The maid is being rude to me!" Then he turned to Alura, "You should fire her!"

"Mon-El!" both his parents glared at him.

"Kara, would you mind bringing Prince Mon-El to your playroom or somewhere else?" Alura said to Kara, who was not pleased with the young boy's behaviour.

"Of course, Mother..." Kara eyeballed Mon-El, who now had a shocked expression on his face. He turned to Alura, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Why would you make your child wear white?"

Alura was stunned, but Queen Rhea broke the silence, "Oh, pay him no mind. He thinks everywhere is like Daxam. The maids and servants wear white and the disowned family members wear white with the family's coat-of-arms, like Kara's dress."

Kara was dazed, unsure of what to say. Alura gently pushed the boy forward, "Kara. The Prince."

As Kara walked away, Mon-El on her trail, Alura continued, "Now then, let's get introductions out of the way first, shall we?"

The spoiled young prince followed the polite blond girl as she maneuvered her way around the huge mansion, his arms tightly folded across his chest. First, she walked into a room where it was filled with toys that were not suitable for children their age to play. Mon-El wanted to laugh at the Kryptonian girl when he caught sight of a baby boy at the side, clothed in red.

"Uh, Prince of Daxam," Kara addressed him using his title, "this is my cousin, Kal-El. He is the son of my uncle, Jor-El, brother to my Father."

Just then, someone walked into the room, asking for permission to enter upon seeing the two young guests inside, before hurrying in to carry the baby away.

"Wasn't that your mother?" Mon-El asked when she was out of the room.

"No, that was my Aunt Astra. She and my mother are twins, and she is married to Non of House Zod," Kara explained impatiently, although she tried to hide it and kept a straight face. Mon-El admired the beautiful girl's ability of restraint, as he knew he could not control himself well, "Where to next?"

"My playroom next, I guess," Kara opened the doors again, "After you, Prince of Daxam."

He was getting tired of the amazing girl showing him an attitude, and using his formal title. He looked at Kara, "Mon-El is fine. Not everyone gets to call me by my name, but I'll make an exception... for you..."

"Ummm, okay then. Mon-El. Are you going to go out?" Kara signalled to the open door.

Mon-El snapped out of his daze before realising he was blushing slightly. The sight of the Kryptonian princess just made his heart flutter. She was perfect, more perfect than any of the girls he had met on Daxam.

Kara checked the time, "Oh, shoot! It's time for our daily Thanksgiving to the Gods!"

"Like Rao, the Sun God?" Mon-El asked.

"You only know Rao? Not surprised. We have many Gods and Goddesses. Hurry up!" Kara rushed out the door, which started to close behind her. Mon-El barely managed to slip through the doors before he chased Kara down.

"A ray of sunshine for Rao, a chill of cold wind for Cythonna, a slit of moonlight for Yuda, a piece of rock for Mordo and a beautiful daughter for Lorra," the Kryptonians, who were on their knees, chanted. The Daxamites stood closely behind them.

After the Ritual was over, Mon-El walked over to Kara, saying, "That's your Thanksgiving? We only have one God..."

Mon-El trailed off, face changing to a confused expression. Kara giggled, "Sard?" Mon-El's eyes widened, "How could I forget? Sard!" Kara giggled again. Oh, her laughter sounded like music in his ears. Wait. He'd read about this in books; heart fluttering, blushing, in a daze, stammering slightly or trailing off and "music in his ears"? No way! Did he... have a crush on a Kryptonian? It was against the rules! He couldn't like a Kryptonian!

Kara felt that the boy was strange, in a good way. He was handsome, but rude. Smart, but bossy. Traits she liked about him did not equal to the traits she disliked about the 13-year-old in front of her. He was acting weird, even for a Daxamite. She had seen a few Daxamites before, when she went on trips with her parents, but none acted as this boy did. Maybe it was something to do with Daxamite royalty?

"Anyway, let's continue! To my playroom!" Kara dashed ahead, leaving the boy racing after her.

As the door opened, the first thing Mon-El noticed were the bookshelves that lined the room. There was also a small screen in the room, which was not active at the moment. There were only two hotboxes, each only half-filled with toys.

"Welcome to my world," Kara said, "this is where I come for my enjoyment and entertainment."

To her horror, the Daxamite prince fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. She bent over, worried and frightened, but as she turned him over off his side, she discovered, much to her annoyance, that he was shrieking laughter.

"Stop! What's so funny?" Kara sent him a death glare. That's so cute, Mon-El thought, before reaching over to pinch her cheek, "You're cute when you're mad..."

Before he could finish, Kara had grabbed his hand in midair and turned it an awkward angle, growling, "Don't touch girls, you fool."

Her eyes were filled with anger, her eyebrows arched unnaturally downwards. Then, her expression changed, as her face went back to its neutral state. Her arms loosened, dropping back to her sides.

"Sorry," Kara murmured, head tilted towards the ground, "That was my bad."

Before Mon-El could open his mouth, she added defensively, "But you should keep your hands to yourself."

Mon-El rubbed his sore elbow, "You're strong... for a girl."

Kara frowned at him, "Sorry. Back on Daxam, girls were the lesser sex." Kara sent him another death glare, and he quickly amended, "But on Krypton, it seems like the females rule."

Kara giggled, the melodious sound of her voice rang in Mon-El's ears again, "Actually, on Krypton, we don't 'rule'. We live in equality, male and female."

"Your parents taught you that?" Mon-El asked, "Mine told me that Kryptonians are snobs."

"Well, mine taught me that Daxamites and Kryptonians used to live in peace, until a Daxamite called Krypton out for "acting smart", " Kara said, her hands by her head to show the air quotes.

Mon-El frowned. "What else did your parents teach you?"

"That Daxam is a planet of partiers," Kara smirked. Mon-El's frown deepened even more. He loved his planet and all the parties they organised.

"Don't worry though," Kara said, "That's all my parents taught me. Most of them I learnt in school."

Mon-El stared at her, an evident look of confusion was drawn all over his face, "You're in a public school?"

Kara returned the look to him, "Yes, aren't you?"

Mon-El shook his head, "Mommy says all royalty are home-schooled or sent to a private school."

"I'm not royalty," Kara shook her head, trying to clarify his doubts.

"But... I thought your mother is the ruler of Krypton," the young boy questioned.

"She is the leader of Krypton, not its ruler," Kara explained, annoyance evident in her voice once more.

"Well, my parents said that Krypton is a planet of snobs, and started the fight by pointing fingers at us, complaining that our parties were too loud," Mon-El snapped, "No wonder you are not royalty. You just have leaders. You're not a princess like I thought. You. Are. Pathetic."

Tears welled up in Kara's eyes as she dashed away. Towards the end of the hallway. Her footsteps, and even her sobs echoed down the hallway as tears streamed down her cheeks. She cast the Prince of Daxam another death glare, as Mon-El noticed that streaks of tears flowed off her cheeks onto her beautiful white dress, turning it into a light shade of grey. She turned the corner, not looking at him anymore. Mon-El felt a wave of guilt wash over him as she stared down the hallway that his Kryptonian princess just ran out of. He hated the sound of her sobs and knew he would regret that moment for the rest of his life. The footsteps of Kara's shoes knocking against the concrete ground echoed away in his chest.

That was when Mon-El made a decision. One that could get him arrested on Krypton for.

He quietly chased after the beautiful Kara Zor-El.


	3. Chapter 2: Secret Garden

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="305b5c7bede1cbddb505b532d462938f"Kara walked into her room. She could feel the presence of something behind her and she suspected it was the Daxamite prince. He was a brat. A frat boy. She pressed her fingers against a button on the wall, near her bed, as her bookshelf slid open, and there was little to no noise at all as it moved. She quickly stepped inside, the bookshelf-door closing behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="307343442f5c183ed4966d2598ebf6eb"When Mon-El opened the door to Kara's bedroom, he gasped as he saw her bookshelf completely shifted, but was closing back soon. He dove for the opening, hitting the ground inside the dark corridor behind the bookshelf. A soft emthud /emwas heard, and Mon-El whipped his head back. At least now he knew why his bed was not against the wall. Mon-El felt his way through the dark corridor, hands brushing on the walls. When he saw a shred of light, he was elated. He moved towards it and what he saw surprised him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="73effd165945a93972eb7596b99d2464"It was a beautiful "secret" garden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="22a49f2fdb0bb353d33556e58912acbf"Kara lay on a bench, sobbing. Her eyes were already swollen from all the crying, but when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her, she lay still and stayed extremely silent. She turned, before letting out a small gasp. Mon-El was walking out of the corridor she exited from, admiring the scenery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91904a39e67c8fd6eff943ac80a1934d"As he walked towards Kara, she froze. Mon-El had spotted her and was now making his way over. He smiled at her, and Kara was awestruck. Now that he was under the light, she could see his smile. So warm, so welcoming. So... handsome. She cringed inwardly. Did she just think that he was handsome? No, he was perfect-ly annoying! She held back the urge to smile back at him. Putting on a frown, she folded her arms across her chest and cursed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aea4b4eafe3815d34199d85d5a46ce2e""Hey, Your Majesty, the Prince Mon-El of Daxam," Kara looked at him, "Have you come to gloat more about being a royal to me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="608c17a736ee8b564770fd2c3ebc6ad9""No, I came to see if you're okay," Mon-El was kicking himself inside, guilt causing him to stumble over words, leaving awkward pauses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e824b148eb1e620e6c5ae09115999c0""Did you, now? Well, I'm glad to tell you that I'm fine -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d9c08df5d3fb620ec1a0f33c66e4dc8e""You don't seem fine," Mon-El interrupted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="427803af11d897cae0dcfb06bdf9ce89""I was fine until you came," Kara finished, growling through her teeth, glaring at him. There were tears in her eyes as she gave him a death glare. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9537eeb6cedfd824b672c8dad6a2d03a"He moved to touch her, but she turned away, pushing his hand, "How did you find me, anyway?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="862bd2d0670f4e677d5b01dea2a0e795"She waited for an excuse, but he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly and guiltily, "I just... found it!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="007b4febaec57871c3625fce7d0babd1""Found what? The secret entrance that was through my room?" Kara pushed further, enjoying his struggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="50d35a9e2e329b1bb8c7f26031777623""Yes! I mean, no! I wanted to apologise, so I walked into your room and found your bookshelf-door-thing open!" Mon-El tried his hardest to defend himself. Oh, he was in so much trouble when he got home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c165b07235161566f39ce13b42c55a1d""Pfft... HAHAHAHA!" Kara burst out laughing as she could not hold in the attempt to keep a serious face. He was just too cute! Ugh, not cute... but his attempt was funny./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="174a31aa575c96166d60f74e28364790""You do know that there is an entrance to this place, right? My room just had a built-in evacuation tunnel. This is my place to relax whenever I feel sad or alone, " Kara explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db2ded3e54b2f1b4ff5fd097de459566"She wasn't mad? Mon-El wondered, but followed Kara as she stood up and walked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93057b429e07a877d627f55920948a48"Kara walked past the flowers, her hand brushing against them as she took in a deep breath. Mon-El, watching her, did the same. He was instantly overwhelmed with an amazing scent. One that smelt like perfume, but in the natural world. He could not hold it in, "Kara, I have to admit, Krypton is beautiful..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3af819be2860a54a03d46245814ef99d""How do you know? You've only been inside my home," Kara giggled, bells ringing in his ears again. She was right, and he did want to see the rest of Krypton./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24f79852928b5d570cb6a08a2df75f95""These are the Kryptonian plants, and you should know most of them, like the Plume Flowers, the Oilplant, and others," Kara gestured to the plants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="910e7474ead3444107aa6565a256c2c9"Just then, a green-and-blue-speckled-skinned creature with two arms and six legs ran up to the two children, as Mon-El jumped out of the way, a face of fear on his face. Kara, noticing his expression, smiled, "This is my pet, a Lumir. A Kryptonian species."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08f0c4013e682152112e3f64102af67d"Mon-El still did not budge. Kara stretched her hand towards Mon-El's, and he took it. Kara flashed him a bright smile, before she said slowly, "Take a deep breath." He did, and Kara slowly brought his hand towards her Lumir. Mon-El tried to pull away, but seeing Kara, he relaxed his arm, allowing her to guide his hand towards her pet. She moved his hand over the Lumir's head in a stroking motion, right before she released his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="00f72c338b0714ebedfdd71dd9f0f3ba"Mon-El released a sigh of relief as he stroked the Lumir, smiling as he did so. The Lumir closed its eyes in a relaxed fashion, enjoying the sensation. Then, Kara's pet turned around and embraced Mon-El, an adorable smile on its face. Mon-El chuckled, while Kara said to her pet, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, "Lumir, this is Prince Mon-El. I have to show him around. Can you please let him go now, we need to move around."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="48ff9dfb39d6954113e992ff6f5777d0"The Lumir nodded, hugging Kara again before it bounded off happily. Mon-El looked at the Kryptonian angel's face, "He was so cute."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6d812af6d09805377e4ccdd8501230d"Kara nodded, giggling, "I choose only the best of the best."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b5f64e381912efcdc4a85670f4e8f6f6"Mon-El smiled as Kara moved on. She looked at him, as Mon-El asked, pointing at a glass-like cage, "Hey, Kara, what is that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="269fdc65abccbe59bebff8238dd0bd64"He ran closer to it, but when he was inches away from the cage, Kara pulled him away, her strength still not ceasing to surprise the Daxamite Prince, "I would recommend not getting too close. Although there is a cage, that is one plant that can move and we absolutely fear, hence the cage."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86c6e7abe50587953ef8fa4442974402""That," Kara pointed at the creature moving on the ground inside the cage, "is a Black Mercy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb6279db00f672715d42b2658ab8322e"Mon-El looked unamused, but Kara continued, "It will leap on you, and give you the best dream, the perfect life you wish you had, but there is a catch. It will crush you to death. There is no known way to remove a Black Mercy when it is "attached" to one, but nobody dares to try."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40e66a05de83f04fa15cac7de53c866e"Mon-El's face had twisted into a slightly more frightened look, and Kara threw him a face, before the Prince regained his composure, trying hard not to allow his face to twist into the strange face he had whenever he was afraid. After all, he was a Prince. The Prince of Daxam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4cfc884fd6f8e3c01d129360155c8149"Kara tried not to laugh, despite the threat that loomed in front of her, "I do not know if it is real. I was only taught that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="690551704fc1efc57cce37d2db896c95"Mon-El's face now had frustration written all over it, "You mean to tell me you taught me something that could possibly not be real to what, scare me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b9ca8b3392d3e722fd874aaae0568dd"Kara shook her head, "No! That was not what I meant! You know what, let's just all move away from it..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62bb54c8315c1a252f77713959c7fa0b"Mon-El listened to Kara, before Kara freaked out, "Oh no! I almost forgot! I need to go do something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b24333540adb0339fcc8b9b0e941001""You seem quite forgetful these few days, princess," Mon-El purred. As Kara walked out the main entrance of the garden, Mon-El on her tail, a robot approached them, "Kara Zor-El."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c4c45d21f23f676bce785749339c9535""Yes, Kelex?" Kara asked her robot assistant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4addb30f0f55f8bf7f39a23c17b14014""Your mother Alura In-Ze Zor-El has requested for your presence in the meeting room. Both you and Prince Mon-El of Daxam," Kelex told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ecf0f7499d57cfd902cd89a70872aea"Kara nodded, "So you're taking care of my usual chores, then, I assume?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="721456cbc51c262524a0e4ac1b67919e"Kelex bobbed its head, signalling a "yes", as Kara ran off in the direction of the meeting room, with Mon-El struggling to keep up with the Kryptonian girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c8bc70ddd548203f4235765e01e9970"As the two children reached the meeting room, Kara knocked on the door gently as Mon-El looked at her, confused. Kara whispered, "It's basic respect."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4792d3fe1fa9133c02189cb0c0f2c520"He nodded as the door was slid open, "Kara! Mon-El! Come on in, children."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="82fd41a2d10a1d7bfc48a2b018516eef"As Mon-El entered, he saw a table lined up as if it were a panel of judges. Alura and Rhea exchanged glances, before Kara's mother spoke, "It is not yet decided, and we will come to a final decision at the end of both tours on Krypton and Exam, but you two might be arranged for marriage."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c6a0a6c0fee376e9a24e0e35315ab2d""WHAT?!" Both Kara and Mon-El yelled, but Alura maintained her calm state, "When both of you are older, of course. It's to ensure that our planets remained peaceful, even after we are gone," Rhea nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8167fd028015793f8db44ffd1c4ccefa""But -" Kara started./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a4df6eafda7ffeaee833abd0ed0124c""No buts, Kara! This is for Krypton and Daxam. You will be informed of our final decision when the time comes," Alura said, "For now, you are dismissed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="da3c1f6bedd26859f035d731131582cc"Kara and Mon-El both turned to leave, but the voice of Zor-El stopped them in their tracks, "By the way, Prince Mon-El will be attending school with you for the week."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="649b28c3c6ba082320064a3ce9ed6b96"Kara and Mon-El threw each other glances, and Mon-El smiled, comforting Kara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="01774e74fb6a9e8e9545c1c473708e40"(REFERENCE: )/p 


	4. Chapter 3: School

The next day, Mon-El groaned as Kara called him up early.

"Why do we have to wake up now?" Mon-El tossed in his bed. Kara sighed, pulling him out of the bed, "Because there's school!"

Mon-El frowned, "Your parents don't homeschool you so you wake up early?"

Kara nodded, "Yes. Now get up or I'm leaving without you."

Mon-El, scared of being left alone (or being away from Kara), jumped out of bed and dashed to the washroom.

"Hey! I was up first!" Kara rammed her fists into the door.

"First come, first serve, Princess!" Mon-El called back.

"Just hurry up!" Kara was pissed.

When Mon-El exited, he wore the finest Daxamite robes, smiling.

"You're wearing that to school?" Kara stifled a laugh. Mon-El shrugged, "This is my casual wear, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. You'll just be judged as we don't wear anything too "fancy"," Kara said, turning her laugh into a cough.

Mon-El groaned, as he pulled out his more decent clothing, before Kara dashed into the washroom closed the door behind her. She hurriedly washed up, washing her face and brushing her teeth before getting dressed in her usual attire. Mon-El had begun pounding on the door, as Kara opened it to a surprised Mon-El, "You're very fast."

"Habits," Kara shrugged it off as Mon-El took note of what she wore. A knee-length blue dress. Kara noticed the young prince gawking at her so she cleared her throat, "Mon-El?"

He snapped out of his reverie as she signaled to him that the bathroom door was open and that it was vacant. She could have sworn she saw him blush as red as a tomato as he stepped in to change. When he came out, Kara looked him over. He was definitely more presentable. As the two children finally made their way to the dining room, Alura smiled at them, signalling for the meals to be brought out.

"Good morning, Mother, Father. Good morning, Queen Rhea, King Lar Gand," Kara greeted as she pulled her chair out to be seated.

"Good morning, Kara," the four adults chorused, before there was silence as everyone sat there, eating.

It was Queen Rhea that broke the silence, "Kara is a very respectful girl, Alura. Mon-El, learn to be more like Kara, please."

Kara blushed at the compliment, as Alura thanked Rhea gratefully. Mon-El, on the other hand, folded his arms and frowned, "Moooom!"

As Mon-El stuck out his tongue towards his mother, Kara giggled. Upon hearing her voice, Mon-El stopped sharp and mumbled, "Sorry..."

Alura noticed Mon-El's reaction and suspected that it had something to do with her daughter. He seemed upset and looked like he was trying to please Kara. He was trying very hard to make a good impression on her.

"So, Prince Mon-El, I've noticed that you're spending a lot of time with my daughter recently. What do you think of her?" Alura questioned, causing Zor-El's head to jerk up in response.

"Dear, I don't think that's very appropriate to ask our guests," he said through his teeth, so soft that only his wife, who was sitting beside him, could hear.

"Mon-El?" Rhea glanced at her son, who was looking slightly uncomfortable. He shifted about in his seat, and Kara took note, "Mon-El doesn't have to answer that, Mom. We've been hanging out because you told me to give him a tour."

Alura nodded, but Rhea did not seem satisfied, "Mon-El? Who allowed you to address my son using his first name?"

"I allowed her, Mom," Mon-El looked at the Kryptonian girl and flashed her an awkward but bright smile.

She glanced back, grinning at him before quickly turning back towards her mother. She was unsure of what was happening and stared at Queen Rhea, who was making strange gestures at her mother. She did not comprehend what her mother meant by questioning Mon-El about her. She assumed it was normal.

Mon-El was extremely nervous when Alura asked him about Kara. He did not know how to answer the question. He felt so many different things, from awkwardness to wanting to impress her. He had not felt anything like it before.

As Kara finished her meal, she politely asked, "May I be excused, Mother?"

"Yes, you may," Alura said, as Kara hurried down to her room, "Make sure you have everything!"

Mon-El was confused. "Everything"?

Just then, Kara came bounding out of her room, a backpack slung on her shoulders.

"What do you have that for, dear?" Rhea smiled at the young girl. Kara returned the glow, "This is my school bag, with books that I have to bring to school, along with homework."

"Homework? It sounds like work you do at home. Why are you bringing it to school?" Mon-El asked innocently. Kara laughed, but camouflaged it as a giggle, hand over her mouth to not seem rude.

When everyone had finished their meals, Kara realised that she might be late. She quickly rushed out, forgetting to wait for Mon-El. He ran after her, struggling to catch up with her as he gasped for air.

"The Prince of Daxam cannot run?" Kara teased as Mon-El pouted.

"You're cute," Kara giggled, hand caressing his cheek. Mon-El blushed, smiling awkwardly.

At last they reached school, but they ended up fifteen minutes late. The principal smiled at her, agreeing to excuse her this time as she was showing the "frat boy" Prince of Daxam around.

Mon-El looked confused, with a hint of suspicion. They used a translator in the El mansion where everyone could understand each other. However, outside, Mon-El knew little to no Kryptonese. Kara looked him in the eyes, asking, "Are you okay?"

Mon-El looked at her, only understanding "okay". He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't understand!"

Kara turned back her head, grinning at him. Fluently, in Daxamese, she said, "Sorry, I forgot those don't work outside. Our parents signed us up for a class different from my usual schedule. Classroom 29-42. Follow me."

As they walked into the classroom, Mon-El saw some other children who looked very much like Daxamite children. At the sight of him, they scrunched up their noses and avoided his gaze. It didn't take a genius to realise that those were the children they considered "traitors", the children of the Daxamites who were thrown off Daxam or left Daxam for Krypton and welcomed with open arms. Feeling awkward sitting in the same room as his the people he outcast, he chose a seat further from them. Kara, noticing his reaction, used Daxamese to converse with him,"You okay?"

He managed a smile, "Y-yes!"

The Daxamite was so flustered by those beautiful blue eyes that he couldn't control the smile and the blush that had crept to his cheeks. He couldn't help but stutter at the sight of the 13-year-old Kryptonian girl, and despite their young age, Mon-El was convinced that the blonde was his soulmate and future wife.

"Ahem! If I might continue, miss Zor-El," the professor cleared his throat.

The other students giggled, as a slight blush faded onto Kara's cheeks as well, not because she was flustered, but because she was embarrassed.

"This is a class conducted in Daxamese for you all to learn Kryptonese," he said as another professor, a female one walked in. She looked friendly, but Kara knew she was strict with any class she taught, if she was in a bad mood. If they were lucky, she might crack one or two jokes. The aged male professor looked like a grumpy old man, and from what Kara heard from her other peers, he was nice. Too nice, sometimes.

The female professor set her notes at the side, as she signaled at Kara, "I don't recognise you from anywhere, Miss... Zor-El, Kryptonian."

She looked at the attendance, "Zor-El? Then you must have come with Prince Mon-El of Daxam, seeing as you are our leaders' daughter."

Kara nodded, and speaking in Daxamese, she said, "Yes, Ma'am! This is him here."

"Well then, let me just introduce you to your classmates. You already know Kara Zor-El. These are Axel Vok-Rol [Ax-al Voke-Roll], Krem Lax-Fuer [Cram Lax Fur], Nedwelon [Ned-well-on], Hampus Un-Yol [Ham-puss Oon-Yole], Kinneh [Kin-ned] and Qenci [Kenji]. We are your professors. I am Miss Cehry [Cherry] and he is Mister Cillex [Chillax]."  
_**(**__A/N: These are names I randomly created out of my genius brain. No point Googling. They don't actually exist. The bracketed parts are how you pronounce them.)_

"Miss Zor-El, you may do your own things. We will call you up to help us once in a while," Miss Cehry said, as Kara nodded and pulled out a book to read.

"It's your lucky day, Prince! We're doing a recap!" Mon-El heard, wincing at how she spat his title. He had expected the Kryptonians to dislike him, not despise him.

Kara frowned. This was not going to be Mon-El's best day.

**_-Two hours later-_**

"Break time!" The teacher said. Kara continued to sit at her place, utterly engrossed in her book. However, at the corner of her eye, she saw Mon-El open his lunchbox before she put the book down and walk to him.

"You're supposed to eat downstairs in the cafeteria," Kara chided him. He frowned, "I don't see you doing that."

"I don't eat so much during first breaks. Usually I grab something during my second break," Kara explained. Mon-El raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth.

"Follow me," Kara cut in before he even opened his mouth.

They walked to the cafeteria. Spotting the gate, Mon-El asked, "We're going home?"

"Nope! It's only been two hours! We can have up to eight hours here at worst! Not counting the non-academic parts!"

"You have to suffer for up to EIGHT HOURS?" Mon-El asked, his voice trembling.

"Kara! Here!" two children, one boy and one girl, waved at Kara.

"Yo! Guys!" Kara smiled at them, taking a seat before she waved Mon-El to sit too. They looked at the Daxamite, "Kara, is this your new boyfriend?"

Kara gently smacked the two children, "Nope. We met yesterday. Plus, I couldn't date him, he's the Prince of Daxam! My mother tasked me to take care of him. Also, I will never get a boyfriend!"

"Uh-huh..." the girl, named Ngetuq [Net-uck], squealed, "but you look so cute together!"

"Enough! Hwedqin [Wed-kin], tell your sister to shut up!" Kara fake-frowned as Mon-El heaved a sigh of disappointment. He didn't want to tell her, but could never live with the guilt of not expressing his feelings.

**_-Time skip, After school-_**

"Hi children! How was school?" Alura asked as she spotted the two kids walk into the house. Mon-El looked bored, "Okay, I guess."

"Kara?"

"He spent the whole day slouching, frowning, trudging around the whole school all while complaining," Kara withheld a laugh.

"Mon-El! Did you really?" Rhea yelled.

"Kind... of?" Mon-El looked scared.

"How many times have I told you not to slouch? You'll get a hunchback! Never frown! No one wants to see a grumpy prince who has wrinkles all over his face. You won't look handsome then! Trudging? Walk like a normal person! You'll ruin your walking gait and the shoes I bought for you and you shouldn't complain! That is not how a prince behaves!" Rhea screamed at her son.

"You acted like that at my workplace too, Rhea. You're one to speak. My husband told me Lar Gand was also this way!" Alura argued back.

"Kara, pack what you need for a short trip. Your father and I have something special planned for you and our guests. Show Mon-El if necessary. Rhea, you come with me. Lar Gand is already with Zor-El and the rest of the family is almost ready. Come on," Alura ordered, winking at Kara.

Was she finally going to the place she had been wishing to go at last?


	5. UPDATE

This same update is going onto both my current stories. It has been almost 2 years since I started writing "Our Future" and "Childhood Pals", and I am considering discontinuing it. I am more active on Wattpad than here, and I sincerely apologise to anyone who was really enjoying these stories. I was just "going with the flow" as I wrote these stories, and now, I Not only have writer's block, but I completely have no more motivation to continue

Don't worry! I am working on a post-Crisis Arrowverse story which will include Stargirl when it comes out! No worries, I won't forget Oliver. Arrow will also somehow make its way into the story.

I am working on an original story, which would be available on my second Wattpad account, more info when you visit my Wattpad page!

Once again, I am truly sorry for ending this story so abruptly without finishing it. I know quite a number of you followed me because of it and I appreciate that you enjoy my work!**_(Now I feel bad…)_**

(For people who like the LAIKA universe, there will be a major FanFiction crossover between all 5 films!)


End file.
